The 8a Team - The Novelisation
by Sebwazzup
Summary: It's the start of a new school year, but this one will not be the same for nine particular kids. As a powerful young terrorist with supernatural powers and a science teacher with a reptilian other side threaten the peace of Britain, it is up to them to try to stop London from tearing itself apart in the grasp of Andrew Tobin. Will the 8a Team be successful?
1. Chapter 1 - Andrew

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 1: ANDREW**

It was really cold for an early September night. Even Andrew, who could withstand any weather in general, had been reduced to shivering like a Chihuahua. As he sat down on the park bench, he thought back to the strange email he had received, telling him to come to this damned place. Who was Greg? What "powers he'll never imagine" was this guy offering? Was he trustworthy?

"Why do you get yourself into this crap?" he thought. "Like I should believe a stupid email anyway."

He glanced at his watch. It was already reaching 10pm; he had no reason to be out here this late. He let out a large sigh, his breath appearing in the frosty air. "This 'Greg' better not be a rapist", he thought, "A guy as attractive as me wouldn't stand a chance."

A rustle came from the leaves behind him.

"Andrew."

He was shivering violently now, despising himself for getting into this mess. He watched the man make his way in front of him, with a superior neutral expression on his face. Andrew stared questioningly at the man's sense of style: the long cape, the fedora hat, and the strange staff in his hands. "Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"My name is Gregory", the odd man said, "Admiral Gregory Grayfoo."

"Grapefruit?"

"No, Grayfoo. I'm a speaker of the Black Storm."

"Look", muttered Andrew, "I don't care if you're a Nazi, or even a member of Al-Qaeda. What do you want with me?"

"Excellent question", Gregory replied, a sly smile on his face. "I look for people with a strong will, people who would make great warriors to help me overthrow the dictating Lord Doomsday. Apart from you, I've only found one other person with your potential."

"Who's that? Chuck Norris?" Andrew asked mockingly. Grayfoo responded by hitting him in the gut with his staff.

"You think this is funny", he said, "but soon you will be thanking me. Have you ever wanted to have... powers?"  
"I don't want to go to Hogwarts", Andrew replied, a smug grin on his face. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"You have willpower", the man said, "but you are blind in faith. I could give you powers you would never imagine. Powers that could make people fear your name."  
"Go on."

Admiral Gregory Grayfoo's staff turned a strong crimson colour, a blinding light shining out of it. "Now do you believe me?"

Andrew fell to the ground as a wave of light hit him, but he didn't feel weak. In fact, he had never felt any better. He saw a long red cape growing on him, a white robe suddenly materialising around him. And a turban started to bind around his head. He looked down at his hands, which were holding a silver staff with what seemed to be a large ruby on the end of it.

"I give you your powers, Lieutenant Andrew Tobin", Gregory said, "You will be a revolutionary soldier for the Black Storm."

"Sorry to disappoint", Andrew said, lifting himself off the ground. He stared at his feet, which were a foot above the grass. "But I don't take orders from people. I order them."

Gregory's brow lifted in surprise, watching the staff turn towards his neck, the ruby suddenly turning a sickly shade of yellow.

"You know, in irony..." Andrew said, "Your last name SHOULD be Grapefruit."

Admiral Gregory didn't have time to scream before the blast of yellow light struck him, and his limbs started to grow into his body, slowly shrinking him. As the light faded, Andrew picked up the grapefruit which had appeared in Gregory's place, and slam dunked it into the park's basketball net, right into the bin sitting under the net.

Andrew smiled, stroking his new staff, as he vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to School

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 2: BACK TO SCHOOL**

The phone alarm going off. Dad shouting from downstairs. The uniform hanging outside the cupboard. It was a feeling Seb was too familiar with, the first day back to school.

He jumped out of the bed, feeling his desk for glasses with his hands. As he put them on and examined his reflection as he walked to the bathroom mirror, he noticed his hair was looking worse than usual. But he wouldn't bother to brush it, he didn't care. He just changed into his uniform and walked down for breakfast, falling onto the sofa in a final attempt to fall asleep again.

As he got onto the bus a good 20 minutes later, he checked for his school bag. "Shit", he snapped, noticing he left his bag at home. He looked out of the window, watching the cars, shops and trees fly past him. Soon he'd be in Hell. Soon he'd be back in school. As the bus stopped outside the school, he stumbled out groggily, feeling like a zombie, walking towards the science block where he would meet all his friends. Personally, he was dreading the day.

He could hear someone running up to him from behind. It was his friend, Connor. "Good day", Connor exclaimed, in a strongly posh intellect.  
"All right?" Seb replied, nodding at him. He gestured towards his back. "Forgot my bag."

"Hmm, I've brought in a portfolio."

Seb examined the portfolio, remembering a scene from one of his favourite TV shows. "That's a briefcase."  
"No, it is blatantly a portfolio. Look at the label."  
"Briefcase wanker."  
"I am most certainly not! This is a **PORTFOLIO!**" Connor waved his arms to express his anger, only to end up looking quite strange.

"OK, fine", Seb replied, giggling and pulling a sly grin.

Another person caught up with them. "Hey, guys! You ready for a really 'fun' year?" he moaned sarcastically. "Hey James, the bell's about to go off", said Seb, pointing at all the people around grabbing for their school items.

"Another year, another visit to Hell", James replied glumly.

The bell let out a sharp screech, and the three of them walked towards the hall for their assembly. Suddenly a piercing scream came from one of the science rooms. The three of them turned around instantly in shock. "Good Lord, Mord!" shouted Connor, as Seb and James started running towards the science rooms to check out the noise. With a large sigh, he ran off after them.


	3. Chapter 3 - G

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 3: G**

As the three of them ran into the science block halls, the lights flickered dimly before turning off completely. They were prey to the darkness now, food to the shadows. Chow for the pitch-blackness...? Forget it. Basically, the darkness had trapped them.

"I can't see..." muttered James helplessly. Seb turned in his direction with a sarcastic grin. "You don't say?"  
Connor was whimpering. "I am so terribly frightened, if only I had the decency to have brought in my Lord Byron torch. Good Lord!"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped James from somewhere within the shadows.  
Then a low growling sound filled the halls. It seemed to be coming from the door at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, screw this!" moaned James, trying to walk away but hitting the wall and falling over. The growling came to a sudden stop at the sound of James hitting the ground. Then two dim green lights shone from the end of the corridor.

Then a large flame lit up the entire hall.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" screamed Seb, dragging James out by the foot as Connor ran behind them. As the flames suddenly extinguished, the corridor was in darkness again. But those green eyes were still present at the end. And it was looking in their direction.

As they reached the exit of the hall, they stopped to catch their breath, shutting and locking the doors behind them.

"Yeah", exclaimed James, "like a locked door's gonna stop a fire-breathing... whatever that thing was!"

"Oh do be quiet, I was not the one who hit the wall in there and woke it up!" Connor snapped back at him, waving his arms stupidly again. After a few minutes of nothing, they all stood up and walked away. "Right, we gotta find out what lesson we've got first", panted James, "since we missed assembly or tutor."

Lots of people were starting to walk out of the different school departments. Seb let out a sigh of relief. The more people there were, the safer he was from that creature.

He stopped the nearest person to him. It was Matt, their friend.  
"Hello", said Connor, "what lesson do the brand new 8a have the pleasure to start with today?"

"Lovin' it", grinned Matt, "Biology."

Seb, James and Connor's stomachs dropped. Not literally, that would be disgusting.  
The four of them turned towards the science rooms, fearing what was to come.

As they sat on their tables, the teacher walked in. She had dark red hair and green eyes. Strangely familiar green eyes.

"Right", she said, "hello 8a. I am Miss G, your new biology teacher. Now tell me, who's forgotten their pencil case or diary?"

Seb took a deep sigh and stood up. He saw a glare of recognition in Miss G's eyes.

"Great start", she muttered, "Anyone else?"

Three girls sitting behind Seb slowly stuck their hands up.  
"Right, who do I have the pleasure to meet now?" snapped Miss G.

"Emily and Abi", replied the first two girls, both looking frightened. The third girl sat there, pulling a twisted grin. "Jasmine", she replied.

"Come up here, the four of you."

As the four of them walked up to the front of the room, Matt shot his hand up. "Sorry, miss. Matt's the name", he said, smiling confidently.

"Okay, come up here. Now, I have different rules for discipline, as you'll soon find out", snapped Miss G. "You five won't enjoy it one bit. The rest of the class, the lesson's dismissed. Leave now." The other 25 students packed their bags, looks of confusion and joy on their faces. And they all left the room.

And suddenly Seb recognised those green eyes. He was now deeply uncomfortable.

"Sorry, children", grinned Miss G, a look of superiority on her face, "Your punishment will not be a nice one. You won't enjoy thisssss." On that 's', her tongue flickered out.

A forked one. Like a snake's.

Seb turned around to see a look of deep discomfort on Emily, Abi and Matt's faces. Jasmine was still pulling an odd, sly smile. But even that smile faded on sight of what happened next.

Miss G was growing suddenly. Her skin was turning a pinky red colour, her fingernails growing long and pointy. Her face was growing long and scaly, like a lizard's. And her hair grew about five feet.

"Here's what's up on the menu today, kids", spoke Miss G, her voice distorted and deep. "You're the main course."

Seb, Matt, Emily, Abi and Jasmine looked at each other, thinking of how to react.

Seb nodded. Then Matt. Then Abi. Then Emily.

And then Jasmine.

And as Miss G revealed her foot-long fangs, the five of them dashed towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Escape

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 4: THE ESCAPE**

"Fuck!" yelled Matt, as the door wouldn't budge. Flames were already lighting up inside Miss G's mouth, and in a second the five of them would become a bonfire. Emily and Jasmine were running under the tables, Abi was searching the cupboards for anything to use for defence. Seb just stood there like a statue, his mouth gaped open.

"Aha!" exclaimed Abi, picking up an axe from the cupboard. "Out the way, Matt!" she screamed as she ran for the door like a madman, smashing it open with the axe blade. Matt grabbed Seb in a headlock and pulled him out into the hallway. As Jasmine and Emily crawled out of the room, a fire ignited the science equipment inside, causing an explosion that left the two of them unconscious. "Damn it", snapped Abi to Matt, "you're already carrying Seb and I can't carry both of them to safety?"

"What do you expect me to do?" complained Matt, dropping Seb to the ground. He hit it with a loud thud. "Crap", whispered Matt, face palming himself.

Then the silhouette of Miss G appeared from within the flames, which were changing colour from the variety of exploding chemicals inside the room. Connor and James suddenly appeared out of nowhere, starting to drag Emily and Jasmine by the feet. "Righty-ho, I have a sick feeling that I should have participated in more physical exercise throughout the course of Year 7", panted Connor, dragging Emily to safety. Seb slowly started to get back on his feet, a patch of blood on his forehead from when he hit the ground. "Right", he groaned, "I didn't think I'd have a hangover until I was in my 20s."

A burst of flame erupted into the hallway, causing Matt, Seb and Abi to make a frantic dash for their lives. Connor and James dragged on behind them, carrying Emily and Jasmine. "Oh, wait up!" shouted James. Everything behind them now was alight; it would not be long before the flames engulfed them. Somewhere in front of the seven of them, the sound of smashing glass echoed, and the fire alarm was strongly ringing. All of a sudden, large sprays of water came down from the ceiling, slowly extinguishing the fires in the block. Miss G let out squeals of pain, and as Seb turned around he noticed that the water was causing her pain. "Its weakness is water!" he shouted in joy, and from behind him a mumbling Emily said "No shit, Sherlock." Suddenly the Miss G-monster lit herself up with her own flames, and disappeared in the steam behind them. They were safe, for now, as they left the building and ran out into the open. Jasmine and Emily slowly came to.

"Right", Jasmine exclaimed, "which incredible idiot do we have to thank for pressing the fire alarm back there?"

"Me", spoke a voice behind them. It was Steven, leaning on the wall with a smug look on his face. "You're very welcome."

"Well, thank God that shit's over", panted Seb, falling over unconscious again after feeling the blood on his face.

"Well", Emily laughed, "I guess this year so far is an improvement on Year 7."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Proper Lesson

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 5: A PROPER LESSON**

An hour later, everything was back to normal. Steven, Matt, Seb, Connor, James, Emily, Abi and Jasmine were sitting in maths as normal, and life was a complete bore as normal. 20 minutes into the lesson, Andrew walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Miss", he sighed, "I overslept."

He seemed to be tired, but as James examined him he noticed that there were no bags under his eyes, and he wasn't hunched forward - in fact he was standing up straight with a superior gleam in his eyes. _Funny_, James thought.

As he sat down behind Seb, he whispered "Hi, you're not gonna believe what happened to me last night."

"I'm sure I will", Seb replied in a whisper, "Did you get laid?"

"No, this story will blow your mind."  
Ash, who was sitting next to Andrew, asked "Can I hear the story?"  
"Fine, none of you guys will believe this, but..."

As Andrew explained the events that took place that night when he earned his new supernatural powers, Ash and Seb looked at each other, breaking into laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" groaned Andrew. "You want me to prove it?"  
"All right then", giggled Ash, "Prove it!"

At the front of the room, the maths teacher was blabbering on about maths facts. All of a sudden Andrew lifted up his right hand, making her float into the air. As she screamed in terror, all of the students turned towards Andrew, who was moving his hand in an odd manner, a focused look on his face. Seb was staring straight at Andrew with his mouth fully open in surprise. Noticing his attention from the class, Andrew stood up.

"All right, 8a", he exclaimed in a deep voice, "Who wants a proper lesson?"

He swung his hand to the right, making the teacher fly right out of the window, screaming. Ash just stared at Andrew, a deep look of shock on her face.

"If you don't want to bow to me", boomed Andrew, "Stand up now."

The class sat there for a minute, their eyes wide open, and their mouths gaped.

Then Ash stood up.

"You're only 12, Andrew", said Ash, "Trying to have that kind of authority is out of order."  
"You're all 12", Andrew replied, his eyes now glowing in red, "I should be killing you all. But I'm offering you all life. As my servants." He lifted his hand towards Ash's head, a bright fireball appearing in his palm. "And you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah", replied Ash, shivering in terror.

Andrew now turned towards the rest of the class. "Anyone else? Go on."

Steven suddenly stood out of his seat, Jasmine following. Then James.

And slowly, Seb.

"We shouldn't take orders from murderers like you", scowled Steven.

"What? Nobody cares that the teacher's dead", mocked Andrew, cackling lightly.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be locked up", snapped Jasmine, "With those powers you should be locked up in an asylum."

"What, so they can fix me? I'm not crazy, I'm powerful! I am the new ruler of the world; nobody will be able to stop me when I have abilities like these!"

With his left hand, he lifted Steven and Jasmine into the air, and with his right hand he threw Ash to the ground.

"Ash! Are you okay?" shouted Jasmine, who was floating two feet above ground level.

Ash nodded from the floor, cradling her arm.

Students were running out of the room. As Matt was about to escape, Andrew shut the door through telekinesis, causing Matt to bash into the door. He fell instantly.

"Now", Andrew boomed, turning to Steven and Jasmine, "time for your punishment."

As Andrew focused on Steven and Jasmine, Connor slowly snuck up behind him, a compass in his hand.

Andrew started to make a distorted laugh as he closed his fist in an attempt to strangle his two victims, but it stopped abruptly when he noticed the sharp end of a compass go into his neck. The light in his eyes disappeared, and he fell to the ground in his temporary shock.

"Got you", said Connor in triumph, lifting Ash from the ground. Steven and Jasmine hit gravity again. Seb was still stood there, gaping.

"Connor", stuttered Abi, "Did you just kill him?"

Connor suddenly noticed the other side of what he had done. He could only just start to feel his guilt before Andrew flew up again, grabbing Connor by the neck.


	6. Chapter 6 - Screwed

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 6: SCREWED**

As he strangled Connor, Andrew pulled the compass out of his neck. Oddly, no blood came out. "You're gonna have to do better to kill me", he spoke, with two voices seeming to come out of his mouth, distorting his speech.

"Let him go", said Seb.

"Shame, Seb. I thought you would have made a loyal servant. You shouldn't stoop to the level of these people, running like mad, trying to escape my grasp!"

Seb could tell that half of the distorted voice was Andrew's, but the demonic voice that was also speaking Andrew's words was not recognisable. "Fine, I'll drop him. And then I'll kill you all on the spot."

He threw Connor to the wall, before suddenly shining a bright white colour.

"This school uniform doesn't convey my true power", boomed Andrew, "let me get into something more comfortable for my royalty!"

Andrew's blazer grew into a white robe, a red belt tying around his waist. A long red cape grew out of his neck and waved backwards, and a white turban slithered onto his forehead and wrapped around it. A silver staff materialised into his hands, a ruby forming on the end of it.

"Oh, hello", laughed Matt, grabbing at his broken nose, "Jackie Chan meets Osama Bin Laden."

"You really want to mock me, now that you know what I am capable of?"

"Pretty much, if it'll make me die laughing."

Andrew's face turned a dark shade of red. The ruby on his staff filled with a poisonous black, a white image of a skull within it.

"YOU WILL ALL BOW!" he screamed, shooting a red beam from his staff towards Matt. He dodged it, causing the beam to vaporise the door.

"Everybody run!" Emily shouted from the back of the classroom.

Matt rolled his way out of the classroom, James running behind him.

"Andrew is gay!" laughed Jasmine as she sprinted to safety.

Andrew was in a rage now; his eyes were burned with fury. He shot a beam in Emily's direction, blowing up the table in front of her. She was trapped against the wall by the table. Connor suddenly grabbed at Andrew's staff, whacking him across the head with it. "Woo, go Connor!" Ash cheered, high fiving him.

Seb and Abi ran over to Emily, removing the table and freeing her.

"I have a feeling we need to go", mumbled Seb.

"Really? You have a feeling?" asked Abi sarcastically, laughing.

They picked Emily up, getting her back on her feet.

"Right", panted Steven, "We have about 2 minutes before Andrew probably comes conscious again. I suggest we get out right now."

Connor dropped a table over Andrew, temporarily trapping him. "Good Lord, I did not expect my day would include events as unorthodox as this!"

Ash, Connor and Steven ran out into the hallway, Steven sliding down the banister of the stairs. Seb and Abi slowly carried Emily outside, hurrying up at the sound of Andrew's moans of consciousness.

"Sorry about this", Seb said to Abi, "But you need to look after Emily. I'm going back to delay Andrew."

"Are you stupid?" shouted Abi. "You're gonna get your ass handed to you!"

"I know", he laughed, "But at least it's more fun than learning in maths, right?"

Abi laughed, and Emily let out a slight giggle before sliding back into unconsciousness.

Seb ran over to the door. He could only widen his eyes for a second before the full force of the flying table hit him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Is He Dead?

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 7: IS HE DEAD?**

To his friends' calls, Seb wasn't responding. He lay there motionless, fragments of the table all over him. Blood was trickling down from his nose.

"Is he dead?" asked Emily.

"I don't know", replied Abi, staring in shock.

Connor and Steven ran back upstairs. "You weren't coming down", Steven said, "Is everything okay?"  
Emily pointed towards Seb's motionless body, which lay spread out across the floor.

"Oh God", whined Steven, "Where's Andrew?"

"He's not coming out of the room", whimpered Emily, "But he threw the table at Seb with his mind. I know he did."

Suddenly Seb started to cough violently. He was alive, at least. He lifted his head, gasping for air.

"Fuck", he exclaimed, "Don't tell me someone CPR'd me."

Steven laughed loudly, a bit too loudly. Then Andrew materialised behind him.

"I've decided I'm gonna let you guys live", smiled Andrew. "There's a big event lined up this month and I want you all alive for it!"

"You sick fuck", snapped Abi, "You were cooler when you were the shy one in the class."

Andrew smiled. "I had no power then."

"Then that was a good thing."

Andrew stroked his staff lightly, desperately hoping to kill someone with it. "You are all underestimating my powers", he sighed, "But I'll have the last laugh, you'll all see."

Then he covered himself with his cape and disappeared.

"Well", coughed Seb, "That was a waste of time, wasn't it."

"You idiot", sighed Abi, "Why did you go to the door? You could've died."  
"I thought I'd look cool", he said, smiling.

"He kinda did", laughed Emily.

As they all caught up with James, Matt, Jasmine and Ash, students were coming out of all the rooms. Steven let out a sigh of relief. It was lunchtime.

Seb went off and bought his lunch, as well as 9 cans of Suso. He walked over to the science block, and handed them over between the friends who had been at the scene earlier.

"To a new year," Seb exclaimed, lifting his can of Suso and drinking it.

"Cheers," replied Matt as he drank from his can.

Everything was calm again. The eight of them were enjoying their lunch and drinks, and nothing could stop them from having a normal experience for once.

At least, not yet.


	8. Chapter 8 - Midnight Terrors

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 8: MIDNIGHT TERRORS**

It was the last train from London to Chertsey, and there was only one man on it. He was in his late 30s, and he was a personal friend of the prime minister. He glanced at his watch to check the time. It was past midnight already, and by the time he got home he would only be able to sleep another 5 hours before returning to work again.

The lights on the train started to flicker on and off, before dimming into total blackness. The man could feel a deep pain in the pit of his stomach. He could suddenly hear some kind of footsteps coming from the carriage in front of his. He wasn't alone.

Then came the piercing scream.

The man was gasping for air now. He never was brave or confident. As the lights flickered on for a second, the man saw an image so grotesque that would prevent him from ever sleeping again.

There was a woman's corpse on the floor. The majority of her skin had been torn off; her eyeball was laid in front of her mangled body. And standing above her was another woman, this one however being fully alive. In the second the man saw her, he noticed the blood covering her lips, her blood-red hair and her hypnotic green eyes, a snake's eyes. The lights turned on again 30 seconds later. The body was gone, but the enigmatic woman was stood there, this time without blood covering her lips.

"Hello", the woman said, "I hear you are a friend of the prime minister. I have a proposition for him".

"Who are you?" asked the man, terrified of what was going to happen, "What do you want?"  
"You can call me G", grinned the woman, "Miss G. I am a speaker of the victorious Andrew Tobin. He requests that if the prime minister would like a perfect England, he should resign immediately and let him take over."

"Why, that's total bollocks!" the man screamed. "Why should we trust this Andrew?"

"Because", boomed Miss G, a sinister smile growing on her face, "He will let you live if you do."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists", exclaimed the man, "I deny to inform the prime minister of this horrible ordeal!"

"So be it", growled Miss G, her tongue flickering out like a reptile's.

The lights turned off again, but the carriage was shaking violently. Some large kind of weight was sitting on this section of the train.

The man's heart was racing now, as a low growling sound came from the carriage. Then two large, blinding green eyes appeared from the shadows, along with a large hissing sound. When the lights turned back on, the man shut his eyes immediately and ran to the door, escaping to the next carriage of the train.

As he shut the door, he looked at what had happened through the window. There was some kind of large red DRAGON standing there, its wings folded, its dark red hair waving like tentacles. Its green eyes were still focused on him, and he ducked as it opened its mouth and let out a giant flame that burst right through the window.

After a minute's silence, the man looked up through what was left of the window. That creature was gone. He let out a giant sigh of relief.

Then he turned around to see Andrew, who was pointing a staff towards his heart.

"Don't worry", said Andrew, "I'll tell the prime minister why you're absent in the morning."

A large red beam shot out of the staff. And the man crumpled to the ground before disintegrating completely.


	9. Chapter 9 - Retribution

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 9: RETRIBUTION**

It was a new week at the school, one that Seb was dreading. As he sat on the bus he thought back to what Andrew had said last week at that maths lesson that came to an abrupt stop. _"__I'm not crazy, I'm powerful! I am the new ruler of the world; nobody will be able to stop me when I have abilities like these!"_

Seb wondered if what he said was true. A good friend of his hopped onto the bus and sat next to him, holding a newspaper. It was Lucas, from 8b.

"Did you see the news?" asked Lucas, passing the paper to Seb.

He read the paper, his eyes widening in deep suspicion to last week's events.

_TRAIN CRASH IN SURBITON  
A train has driven off its tracks and run right into Surbiton station, killing over 30 people who were waiting for it. Nobody was found inside the train itself, the only odd sightings found within the train were a burned down door and a trail of blood on one of the carriages. There was not even a train driver found inside the enormous vehicle._

Under the article there was a second story, "Carlos Matias (37), friend of PM David Cameron, found missing". Seb had a strange feeling that the two articles had some kind of relation.

"Damn", said Seb, "Al-Qaeda has done it again."

"Haha, I heard there was some panic in maths back on Friday", said Lucas.

Seb thought back to the events that took place that lesson. As he felt the bruise on his head from where the flying table hit him, he could hear Abi shouting "_Are you stupid? You're gonna get your ass handed to you!"_ Fuck, she was right.

"No, that's just some gossip bullshit", laughed Seb.

"Woah, what happened to your head?" asked Lucas in shock as he noticed the bruise.

"I had a bike accident."

"I didn't know you had a bike."  
"Well, I do."

There was a whole journey of silence after that. A long, uncomfortable journey of silence. As the bus stopped at the school, the two of them hopped off and walked in.

"Did you do the tech homework?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I hate textiles."  
"Same", sighed Lucas.

"Right, I'm going to the science block. See ya!"  
"See ya!"

Seb walked over to the science block. Connor, James and Steven were there. "Why hello", said Steven, "Any tables fly into you over the weekend?"  
"Not funny", muttered Seb.

"I have a new portfolio", exclaimed Connor, "If anyone had the pleasure to notice."  
"Briefcase wanker", Seb coughed.

"We have biology first", sighed James, "Who do you think we have as our replacement teacher now that Miss G's, uh, apparently dead?"

The bell rang, symbolising the start of a crap new day.

"Guess we'll have to find out", said Steven.

Everyone was already sat in the new biology room when the four of them arrived. Everyone except Andrew. Connor went and sat by Jasmine, and Steven by Ash. James and Seb hesitated before going and sitting alongside Emily and Abi.

"Well, well, well", said Emily, "If it isn't some of our partners in crime."  
"Any tables fly into you over the weekend, Seb?" joked Abi.

"Steven already made that joke", sighed Seb, "You have my permission to say 'I told you so'."  
"Well, I did tell you so", laughed Abi.

"And I 'got my ass handed to me'."

"Andrew owned you."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Shh", Emily whispered, "The teacher's about to come in!"

"Here he, or she, comes to wreck the day!" James sang mockingly.

The teacher walked in, and Seb turned to a statue again in shock, just as he had in the first encounter with the teacher. He could not believe it.

"Why hello, 8a", sang Miss G, "How is my class today? If you don't mind, can I once again borrow Matt, Emily, Jasmine, Abi and Seb?"  
She turned and pulled a twisted smile towards the unlucky five. "Consider this my retribution to you."

Seb, Matt, Abi, Emily and Jasmine stood up as they had that previous day.

"Actually", said Miss G in an ironic sing-song voice, "All of 8a will get the pleasure to watch your punishment."

And to everyone's shock and surprise, Miss G made that grotesque transformation into that winged reptilian creature the five had seen before. And she let out a giant roar of fury as she spread out her wings.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stash and Cosmine Assemble

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 10: STASH AND COSMINE ASSEMBLE**

Huge panic was beginning in the science room. People were running everywhere, breaking science equipment on the tables. Miss G let out another roar, smashing the windows at the sound. Seb was stood like a statue again, frozen in terror.

"Seb", Connor shouted, "Stop standing there and react!" But Seb stayed frozen, unable to move.

"React to THIS!" shouted Jasmine, hitting Seb against the head with her stool. Seb fell to the ground, grabbing at his head in pain.

"What the FUCK, Jasmine?" he groaned painfully.

Jasmine laughed, grabbing another stool with Connor and throwing it at Miss G. She let out a giant flame, vaporising the stool before it could touch her.

Ash and Steven noticed the technique that Connor and Jasmine were using, and started picking up stools between the two of them, throwing them in Miss G's direction. This time, the stools didn't miss.

"ENOUGH!" moaned Miss G in her distorted voices.  
Steven and Ash laughed in harmony as they threw another stool, this one scoring in Miss G's face. The impact knocked her over, smashing her right through the wall. This made a giant exit route that all the students were taking, running for their lives.

"Good times, huh?" Ash shouted at Steven through all the screams around them.

"Sure beats homework!" Steven shouted back.

The two of them ran out together, Connor and Jasmine following. Seb grabbed his head in agony and crawled after them. Before he could reach the exit, Miss G stood up again, roaring and trapping him in her jaws.

Inside the beast's mouth, Seb could smell the stench of rotting flesh and bones, and as he turned around a skull landed in his hand. He kicked frantically, hitting Miss G in the teeth. A growling sound came from the hole Seb assumed was her throat. He kicked at it, and Miss G's head shook violently, making an odd howling sound. He could suddenly hear sounds from outside. "Grab the fire extinguisher!" shouted Jasmine, and Connor shouted "Okay!" from somewhere behind her. Thank God they came back for him. A fire extinguisher sprayed from outside. Miss G howled in terror, and Seb could guess the spray got her in the eyes. The mouth suddenly opened, and a blinding light came from outside. Seb made a leap of faith, escaping her jaws. Suddenly, they closed on his foot.

"Connor! Jasmine! Help me!" he shouted in agony as Miss G swung her head round, making him swing about like a rag doll. It was like when a cat plays with a mouse before eating it. Or a killer whale with a seal. Seb could feel he was about to puke from all the motion, and as he covered his mouth with his hands Miss G opened her mouth again, sending him flying freely. He knew that when he hit the ground he would die. He closed his eyes in terror, but the ground never touched him. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Steven and Ash had caught him. Behind them, Miss G flew out of the room, flying out into the sky until she could no longer be seen.

"Well" started Seb, before getting sick on the floor.  
"Go home Seb, you're drunk", laughed Steven.  
Ash laughed back, and Connor and Jasmine walked up to them.  
"Well if it isn't Stash", laughed Connor, "Steven and Ash. Now shipping."  
"I could say the same to you, Cosmine", said Steven.  
The group laughed together, and the four of them hugged. Seb joined the hug but then left to be sick again.

"Cosmine and Stash", laughed Ash, "The Double Dynamic Duos."  
"And then there's me", said Seb, falling to the ground and being sick again.

The five of them laughed together, all getting up and walking out of the room together. "We'd better get some rest", said Steven, "There's probably more of this coming up tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Dawn for Britain

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 11: A NEW DAWN FOR BRITAIN**

As Seb got home from school, he went and looked in the mirror. He had so many bruises on his head from the past few days. Andrew and the table, Jasmine and the stool. He sat down and turned on the telly, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello, and welcome to BBC news. The government has been receiving threats from a terrorist who is offering 'a new dawn for Britain' if the prime minister resigns. He has told news reporters there will be deadly consequences if the prime minister denies his resignation. Here is a video of the terrorist's demands:"

Seb leaned forward to the TV screen, and when Andrew popped up on it he jumped in shock.

"Hello, people of Britain. If the prime minister makes the right decision, I will be your new master. There will be a new policy: bow to Andrew and you will be rewarded. If the prime minister makes the wrong decision"- he made a flame in the palm of his hand and threw it into a car, igniting it immediately –"His stupidity will make all of you pay. The clock is ticking. You have until Friday to make your decision. Goodnight, England!"

Andrew covered the screen with his hand, and the TV switched to a static screen. Seb stood there for a minute, processing what he had just heard. It was Monday. The public had 4 days to convince the prime minister to give in or stand up to Andrew's demands. Either choice would be a bad one: one would make them live under Andrew's commandment, the other would mean death to Britain.

"What do you think, Seb?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around in shock.  
"Andrew", he gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm seeing how good I look on TV in the lead up to my big day", Andrew gloated.  
"Shame your special day won't happen."  
"Ha, what are a couple of kids like you gonna do to stop me?"  
"You're a kid too."  
"A powerful one."

Andrew walked around the room, glancing at all of the possessions around it.  
"It's a very nice room you have here", he laughed.  
"Get the fuck out of my house", Seb snapped.  
"Fine, but you better be watching the TV on my big day."  
Andrew walked to the side and covered himself into his cape, vanishing.  
As soon as Seb was sure Andrew was gone, he dialled up all of his friends to tell them the news. They would have to get ready to make a plan. A plan to stop Andrew, a plan to save Britain. They didn't have much time.


	12. Chapter 12 - Good, Bad and Crazy

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 12: THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE CRAZY**

"Are you sure that's his plan?" asked Emily.  
"I'm sorry", moaned Seb, "Did you not watch the news? It is his plan! If the prime minister doesn't resign, Britain's gonna burn!"  
"And if the prime minister DOES resign", stated Connor, "We will live under Andrew in his malevolent reign in some enslaved society."

"Yeah, we're fucked!" shouted James.  
"We can't really do anything, can we?" asked Matt, "You've seen what Andrew's done. We can't kill him and we can't imprison him. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place."  
"That's what Stash said", coughed James.

"We need to think of a plan", exclaimed Steven, "And good one, James."

The nine of them sat down at the science block as they had after the biology incident yesterday. They were hopeless at finding a plan.  
"We've got three days", sighed Abi, "Do you really think we can defeat Andrew in that long?"  
"We're gonna need a bigger army", said Matt. "The nine of us would die in about a minute."  
"What about me, the omnipotent Jasmine?" asked Jasmine.  
"I'm not gonna die without Steven", said Ash.  
"Aww, can we skip the romance and make our plan?" shouted Matt.  
"Don't talk like that to Ash!" Steven shouted back.  
"Why, you"- Matt's shouting was stopped by some loud explosions from somewhere distant, somewhere away from the school. Funny, it almost sounded like the explosions were coming from different places.  
"Connor", stuttered Seb "Is there a TV around here?"  
"We should try the IT block", Connor said as he began sprinting in its direction.  
Seb, Steven and Matt followed, and the other five walked after them.

At the IT block, James was running around the computers, switching them on one at a time. On the interactive whiteboard, Connor opened the BBC news website. The sound of helicopters were coming from outside. "Whatever's happened", Seb panicked, "We need to find out soon."  
Connor found the top story. And fell backwards into a table when he finished reading it.

TERRORIST BREAKS OPEN EVERY PRISON IN THE UK  
Andrew Tobin (age unknown), the terrorist who threatens the prime minister to resign, has broken out every burglar, rapist and murderer from the various prisons in the UK. Andrew had said "This is my 3-day warning present" to BBC reporters before the event occurred. It is unknown how many casualties there are from the explosions, but from Tobin's sources we do know this – the thousands of criminals have headed to a school in Chertsey, where it is believed the terrorist had studied.  
-Larry Storm, BBC news

The eight others didn't have time to finish reading the article before the first aggressive shouts came from outside the school. "Can you check the window, Emily?" asked Seb desperately.

Emily walked up to the window. "Oh, my God."  
"How many are there?" asked Seb.  
Emily fainted before she could answer. The other eight slowly walked towards the window to see how many of Britain's corruption they were facing. There were at least a hundred running into the school premises, breaking windows and doors. Ten of them ran towards the IT block. At the sight of this, Matt ran and hid under a table.

"Screw this, I'm not getting raped!" he shouted.

Seb gulped in fear as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. The good, the bad and the crazy were here. And he couldn't stop them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Blood and Champagne

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 13: BLOOD AND CHAMPAGNE**

Seb ran to the door frantically and locked it.  
"Like that's going to help", cried Matt.  
Matt was right. A gunshot shattered the window, and a large amount of faces greeted the nine of them through the cracked glass. All of the criminals on the other side of the door were armed, and Seb jumped back when a plethora of bullet holes sprayed all over the door. Splinters flew all over the room, and a shard of wood hit Seb in the cheek. James accidentally inhaled some of the wood chippings, coughing violently.

Jasmine turned around to see Matt holding a bottle of champagne under the table, about to open and drink it. "Give me that, you little shit", she said as she snatched it off him.

"What are you gonna do with it?" cried Matt.

The door collapsed on itself, letting in the ten murderers. The first one had a broken nose and a crooked smile, and was holding a large combat knife. He stank of cigarettes.  
"Knife to meet you, guys", he laughed before violently coughing, lifting his knife up and pointing it towards Ash. "You're the lucky one who gets to die first!" As he slowly stepped forward to Ash, Steven stood in front of her.

"You'll have to get through me to even lay a hand on her", he said.

The man laughed as he lifted the knife towards Steven's throat. "I guess you"-

Jasmine whacked the champagne bottle into the man's head. It shattered into a thousand pieces. The man fell forwards, covered in blood and champagne.

"That's what I thought", gleamed Jasmine.

Another three men ran in, armed with sawed off shotguns. Jasmine grabbed the combat knife the previous man had been holding and cut into one of the cables lying on the floor of the room. It glowed with electricity as she thrust it into the next man's chest. He twitched violently, frothing out of his mouth as he crumpled to the ground.

"Good Lord, Maud!" shouted Connor, "You truly are a satanic child!"  
"I do try", exclaimed Jasmine as she slit the third man's throat. At the sight of this, Seb threw up on the ground. "What's wrong, Seb? Never seen a murder before?" laughed Jasmine evilly. Seb ran under a table, bracing himself for whatever would happen next. He saw something shine for a second from a few metres ahead of him, and crawled quickly towards it. It was a sword, glimmering in the sunlight. There was a note attached to it, and Seb picked it up to read it.

"Use this to fight your enemies, Seb. One day, you will need it to save the world and your loved ones from the grasp of the Black Storm and you will be able to fight me.

-Doomsday"

Seb did not understand the message. Who was Doomsday? What – or who – was the Black Storm? Why was this Doomsday giving him a sword that could bring him to defeat one day? There were so many questions Seb wanted answered, that he would not find out for a long time. As he picked up the sword, it burst into flames. Seb jumped in shock. The sword seemed to be powered by fire, running on it. He pointed it towards the seven remaining murderers.  
One of them walked up to Seb, laughing. "Drop the sword", he spoke in some kind of Australian accent, "Or we'll end them."

The man and his accomplice grabbed Connor, Steven and Abi by the collars, putting the three of them into headlocks. Suddenly to Seb's surprise, an inferno shot out of the swords. Somehow, impossibly, the flames didn't touch his three friends. But it lit up all seven of the criminals like Thanksgiving turkeys. The Australian who was holding Steven and Connor fell to the ground, only his bones remaining. The man who had Abi in a headlock held on tight, even after becoming nothing but bones. Seb swung the sword, snapping the bones and freeing Abi.

"What the fuck is that thing?" asked Steven in shock.

"A present", laughed Seb.

Emily slowly got up, regaining consciousness. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea", replied Seb.

The skeletons lay spread across the ground, pulling some sort of grin. Some of the bones were laid out in a shape which couldn't have just been there as a coincidence.

An "A" shape, making the nine of them sure Andrew was watching their every move.


	14. Chapter 14 - Justice Makes a Comeback

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 14: JUSTICE MAKES A COMEBACK**

As the nine of them left the IT block, Connor groaned as he noticed the other criminals rampaging across the school. "Oh dear", he whispered to Jasmine, "We are not going to have a great day here. I just want to go home and play Portal"-  
"Shut up!" replied Jasmine, slapping Connor across the face. Connor whimpered as the eight of them began to run for the school exit without him. A group of 15 murderers ran towards Connor, grabbing him. Seb turned around and pointed the sword at them, igniting them and leaving Connor unharmed. "I say!" Connor shouted as he walked after the eight of them. Another 7 criminals ran towards Seb and trapped him within a circle. A fiery explosion from within the circle lit all 7 of them up, as they flew 10 feet outwards.

"Now I know I want one of those for Christmas", exclaimed James.

In the running, Steven turned to Ash and stopped her. "Ash, if we don't survive..." he started before running up to her and hugging her.  
"Don't say anything", replied Ash as she kissed him.

From in front of them, Matt and Seb stopped and turned to them.  
"I'm sorry", moaned Matt, "Don't you realise we're in a deadly danger here? Kiss later!"

"Cock blocker", replied Steven angrily.

A giant, muscly man of about 7 feet punched Seb in the face, grabbing the sword off him. The fire in the sword went out, and with a look of surprise the man disintegrated. Seb reached for the sword and it immediately lit up with flames again. It seems that this Doomsday had calibrated the sword for Seb's use only. It worked to his command.

When they reached the exit, a taxi suddenly stopped in front of them. The front window rolled down to reveal a driver who had some kind of scarf covering every part of their face except for the eyes. "Taxi for two", spoke the person in what seemed to be an attempted gruff voice. Before Seb or Steven could tell any suspicion about the driver of the taxi, Emily and Abi walked into the back of it.

"Take us out of the school", said Emily to the driver.

As Abi read out her and Emily's home addresses to the driver, they answered with "My pleasure."  
As the two girls shut the back doors of the taxi, Seb noticed the driver's two hypnotic, triumphant green eyes as the window rolled up and concealed them.

"Get out!" shouted Seb to the girls who were in the taxi as it began to move, but it was too late. The driver had slammed the pedal, and the taxi sped out of the school. Seb aimed his sword at the taxi, but the flames that shot out didn't reach it.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Steven in shock.

"You guys are going home", replied Seb, "And I'm going to stop Miss G before she kills them."  
Steven opened his mouth in shock. "Good luck catching up with them", he said.

"Thanks", replied Seb as a car sped past him. He grabbed onto the wing mirror, jumping to the top of the car as it sped out of the school.

"How can he do that, yet he's shit at football in PE?" asked Matt in shock.

Steven just laughed, unable to express his surprise as he watched the car speeding in the direction of the taxi, with Seb crouched on top of it.

"Justice makes a comeback", Steven replied to Matt.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Rescue

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 15: THE RESCUE**

The car that Seb was on top of was only a few cars behind the taxi that Miss G and her hostages were in, but the car was about to turn in another direction. Seb gulped as he prepared for this next move. As he stood up, he sprinted to the end of the car, jumping onto the top of the car in front, and then the one in front of that. The taxi was now right in front of him.

The front window of the taxi rolled down, and Miss G's head appeared from it, taking off the scarf that was covering her face. She smiled triumphantly, stepping on the lever and speeding the taxi further away from Seb. He couldn't jump to it now. Instead, he rolled over into the car he was on top of through the top window, landing on the seat next to the driver's. The driver screamed in terror.

"Drive after that taxi", Seb said to the driver, who was looking at him in panic.

"Why should I listen to you?" he screamed in shock.  
Seb pointed the sword at the driver, the flame almost touching his face.

"Okay", the driver replied, picking up speed as it caught up with Miss G's taxi. The back window of the taxi rolled open to show Emily and Abi's faces of relief.

"Thank God you showed up!" Abi shouted at Seb, who nodded back at her. Miss G turned to the car in fury, hitting it with her vehicle. Seb ducked as the glass from the broken window hailed all over him.

He slowly pulled himself out of the window, jumping onto the taxi. So that Miss G could not reach him, he climbed onto the top of it. But from below him he could hear Abi and Emily screaming violently, so he knew Miss G was transforming. Two large red wings broke open the side doors of the taxi, flapping to lift the vehicle into the air. As the two girls ducked the dragon's forked tail broke out of the back of the taxi. Miss G's head smashed through the windscreen as the entire vehicle smashed itself apart. There was now nothing left but the dragon herself, with Seb, Emily and Abi holding on for dear life.

"I completely regret this rescue plan!" Seb shouted at the girls in horror.

"At least you showed up!" Emily screamed back.  
"I REGRET SHOWING UP!"

Seb could suddenly feel his one hand slipping, so he suddenly grabbed onto the dragon's back with both arms, letting go of the sword. He saw it slip slowly off the dragon, upset that he would be saying a farewell to it so soon. As it suddenly fell, Abi let one of her hands off the dragon to grab the sword to safety. Seb sighed in relief, but it turned into a gasp of panic as he watched Abi slowly slip from her grip on Miss G's tail. As she let go to fall to her demise, a hand grabbed her and saved her from the fall. It was Seb, who was slowly slipping himself, but Emily grabbed him from the foot and dragged them all back to the dragon's back.

Seb gasped for breath in sheer terror of what had just happened, grabbing the sword once again, and pointed it at Miss G – lighting her up like a bonfire. Miss G began to plummet towards the earth unconsciously, ready to take the three kids to doom with her.  
"Thanks for saving me", gasped Abi, "But what the hell was that? You're gonna kill us all now!"

"I don't think things through!" cried Seb desperately as the buildings below began to look more visible.

As the three of them closed their eyes to brace themselves to hit the ground, some kind of giant net caught them from the top of one of the buildings, saving them as Miss G fell into the rubble below. Steven and Ash pulled the net towards them, with Seb, Emily and Abi gasping for breath inside the net.

"Let's not do that again", groaned Seb before bursting into insane laughter.

Steven and Ash turned to each other, laughing and then kissing.


	16. Chapter 16 - Andrew for Prime Minister

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 16: ANDREW FOR PRIME MINISTER**

On top of the building, Steven and Ash were kissing intimately, and unfortunately Seb, Abi and Emily were watching.

"Get a room before I throw up my appendix", moaned Seb.

"You want me to throw you off the building into the thousands of rampaging criminals below?" asked Steven menacingly, before continuing to kiss Ash.

"Keep on kissing", sighed Seb as he leaned back from inside the net in an attempt to fall asleep. But he couldn't shut his eyes because of the loud, aggressive shouts a hundred feet below him. "Oh shut up, you miserable cunts!" he shouted.

Steven looked at Seb in shock before looking down, where hundreds of criminals' faces looked up at him in anger. As they began flooding through the door on the ground floor, Steven shouted "Well done, you idiot! We've got such a head start on defeating Andrew now!"  
Seb just lay there in the net, snoring.

"I think he's sleeping", said Emily.

"Well done, Einstein!" shouted Steven in fury. Seb continued snoring, but pointed his middle finger up at Steven, who turned as red as an apple. Not a Granny Smith apple, those are green. Wow, I'm the Einstein of the chapter. Right, now that the fourth wall's been broken, let's continue with the story. Yeah, keep laughing, reader.

Steven began to kick Seb.

"I'm trying to sleep, you asshole", Seb yawned. "If you didn't notice, I just got back from a pretty traumatising rescue."

"We're about to die", Steven snapped, "And you want to sleep? You can sleep when Andrew's dropped his balls all over the United Kingdom! You can sleep when we're his fucking slaves! You don't need to sleep now, when we have a chance of stopping him, when we're about to be beaten to a pulp by the criminals downstairs! Wake the fuck up!"

Seb rolled around before shutting his eyes again. "Is it your time of the month?"

As Abi and Emily got out of the net, Steven and Ash began dragging a sleeping Seb with them, in the direction of the building opposite.

"We're not gonna make it there if Seb's just sleeping", Ash complained.

"I'll help you get there", said a voice from behind them. It was Andrew, stroking his staff. "You don't need to die before the big day, that's my present for you all!"

"Where are Matt, James, Connor and Jasmine?" Steven asked in threat of Andrew's appearance.

"Safe", Andrew replied with a twisted smile on his face, "Come with me if you want to see them again."  
"Haha, come", Seb laughed as he lay on the ground, "That's what Steven told Ash."

As Steven kicked Seb again, Andrew pointed his staff at the five of them, lifting them up in a strange glow. The buildings and shouts of Chertsey began to disappear from around them, and a new background materialised, the inside of the Houses of Parliament.

"Welcome to my new home", exclaimed Andrew.

"Impossible", Abi said, "The public wouldn't dare surrender to you."

"I'm afraid they already have", laughed Andrew as he pointed his glowing staff towards her in a sign of deadly danger.

"You lay a hand on any of my friends here", mumbled Seb on the ground, "And I will take that staff and shove it up your"-  
"QUIET!" screamed Andrew. "You will all make a choice today – surrender or die. Those who choose to surrender will become my first class servants, and will be given all the food and money they need. Any volunteers?"  
"I'm poor", groaned Seb, lifting his hand up. Steven kicked it back down.

"Anyone?" repeated Andrew, his ghastly smile growing larger. His staff began to fill with some kind of black, venomous looking liquid. "Connor! Jasmine! Matt! James!" he shouted, and the four of them stumbled into the room to join their friends.

"You see? I told you I'd keep them safe. Now, ANY VOLUNTEERS?"

Nobody answered; they all kept staring at Andrew in disgust.

"Right", Andrew sighed, "It's a shame really. You would all have been great servants to a prime minister as powerful as me. Miss G, finish them."

Miss G's roars began to fill the halls, and Seb finally stood up, lifting his sword towards Andrew. The flames shot out of it, but Andrew deflected it with his staff.

"You're looking for victory?" Andrew laughed as he struck Seb down with the staff. "Come and get it!"


	17. Chapter 17 - World War III

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 17: WORLD WAR III**

Seb got back on his feet, striking at Andrew with the sword. Once again, he parried it with his staff. Andrew shot a beam at Seb, knocking him unconscious. Not knowing what to do, James ran up behind Andrew and grabbed Seb's sword, attacking Andrew with it. Andrew kept blocking it. Miss G flew into the room in her dragon form, roaring. Connor, Jasmine and Emily started to throw what they could find in the room at her.

"Pass me the sword!" Jasmine shouted at James while throwing a wheelchair at the dragon. It hit her right in the face, causing her to roar louder in pure rage.

James threw the sword at Jasmine, and Andrew shot James with the staff, knocking him unconscious as well.

"You puny children", Andrew boomed, his voice echoing through the building. "You should have chosen to work for me."

From behind him Abi threw a computer, smashing into the back of his head and electrocuting him. Andrew fell to the ground immediately.

"He's a bit of a pussy for a terrorist", Abi laughed.

Steven and Ash stared at Andrew's unconscious bleeding body, gasping. Then they just stared at each other and kissed.

"For fuck's sake, get a room!" Seb mumbled as his eyes began to flicker open.

Jasmine pointed the sword at Miss G, but no flames shot out of it. Miss G roared in laughter, preparing to consume her.

Connor was rummaging through the cupboards of the room desperately as he noticed the danger that Jasmine was in.

"Ha ha ha", Miss G roared, "It will be fun digesting your mangled body!"

As Miss G prepared to set Jasmine alight in flames, bullets began to spray all over her. She roared in a rage, before falling to the ground.

Jasmine turned in shock to Connor holding a smoking AK-47 gun, smiling.

"Byronic Justice, bruv", he exclaimed in an attempted gangster voice, dropping the gun.

Miss G slowly shrank back into her human form, bullet holes all over her body.

"Andrew will still win", she growled before coughing out her blood. "I can survive a couple of bullet holes, and Andrew will survive a measly electrocution."

She got up, coughing out her blood. "Now you can die!"

Seb took his sword off Jasmine, pointing it towards the smoke detectors on the ceiling.

"Now YOU can die", he exclaimed as the fire alarms went on, and sprays of water shot from the ceiling into the room. Miss G howled in pain as the water began to make holes in her skin, smoke shooting out of her mouth in an attempt to breathe fire.

She let out one final scream before crashing into the floor, dead.

"Wow, you're cruel", Abi said to Seb.

"Says the one who electrocuted Andrew with a computer", Seb replied.

"Let's get out of here before Andrew wakes up", whispered Steven.

Steven picked up James, who was coming to as the water sprays woke him up slowly, and the nine of them began sprinting through the hallway. Steven, who was in front, ran into a man who walked into the corridor. It was David Cameron, the prime minister. The ex-prime minister.

"Help me", he whimpered to Steven, who nodded at him.

"Come with us", smiled Matt, "Dayum, I just talked to the prime minister!"

"Evening, prime minister", Seb said, nodding.

As they reached the exit of the building, the doors were blocked by a large vehicle outside it. It was a large grey airship, with a Union Jack flag stuck to it. Within the Union Jack flag were the large, bold words: "Vote for Andrew".

It seemed that World War III was about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fires of London

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 18: FIRES OF LONDON**

Andrew appeared on the outside part of the door, locking it to prevent the nine kids and David Cameron from escaping. His nose was bleeding and there were deep cuts on his face from where shards of the smashed computer glass had sunk into his skin. He turned around, boarding the airship and laughing. As the ten of them watched, the airship lifted itself into the grey skies of London, heading in the direction of the London Eye.

Jasmine punched right through the glass door, unlocking it from the outside.

"Hey", David Cameron whimpered, "That's an expensive door! Gordon Brown"-  
"Do you really give one about Gordon Brown?" Jasmine snapped. That shut the prime minister up. The ten of them ran out into London, to watch what seemed like a small megaphone sticking out of a window in the airship.

"People of Britain!" boomed Andrew's voice from the megaphone. "I promised that when you made me prime minister I would make a new dawn! I will rid you of the crime I flooded in your streets!"

The criminals around Westminster began to look up at the airship in shock, lifting their guns towards it and shooting towards it. Their bullets didn't reach. Red beams began to shoot down towards the ground, incinerating the criminals who were beginning to run for their own lives. Within a minute dozens of smoking skeletons lay spread across the ground.

"Prime minister", shouted Seb, "Can you call Scotland Yard and have them bring all of their best officers around the London area as soon as possible?"

"With that airship attacking up there, they'll be fried!" replied David Cameron.

"I'll distract the airship. It was nice meeting you, prime minister."  
Seb shook hands with the prime minister, and turned to the eight other kids. "Come on guys, let's give Andrew hell."

"What's the plan?" shouted Emily.

"I'm gonna get close to that balloon", said Seb, lifting up his flaming sword, "And set it alight. You guys shout at him from down here."  
"You're not gonna be the main hero", Steven snapped at Seb, "We're all gonna make an effort. Who's with me?"

"I am", replied Ash.

"Us", said Matt and James, "We'll distract him from Westminster Abbey."

"Me", said Jasmine. "I'll tag along with Seb, Steven and Ash."

"Me too", said Abi as she walked up to Steven and Seb.

Connor and Emily just stood there, looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"Are you retarded?" snapped Emily harshly at Seb.

"Do you have any idea what sort of uncomforting fate you could end up having?" asked Connor.

"Shut up, you two", replied Steven, "We're going to save Britain, and you two are going to hide? Shame on you, shame on you both."

Matt and James ran in the direction of Westminster Abbey, while Seb, Steven, Ash, Jasmine and Abi ran towards the bridge, targeting the London Eye as an ideal attack place. This left Connor and Emily standing outside the Houses of Parliament with the prime minister, whimpering.

"You two get out there", said David Cameron, "Or I'll get Scotland Yard's finest to arrest you."

Connor and Emily looked at each other and sighed, running in the direction of Westminster Abbey to join Matt and James.

Matt was on the roof of the Abbey with James, holding a megaphone.

"Hey, Andy Pandy!" he shouted through it, "My fingers stink of your mum!"

The shooting from the airship stopped abruptly, before the ship itself began to turn in Matt and James' direction. As it approached, James jumped up with a submachine gun in his hands, shooting at the ship.

The force of the bullets shooting out of the gun was making James shake and jump up and down, his teeth chattering.

"It's odd!" he shouted. "It feels bad but it feels great!"

"That's what I told Andy's mum!" Matt shouted through the megaphone.

The bullets bounced off the airship as it got closer to Westminster Abbey. A beam fired from the airship, blasting James and Matt off the building. They landed on a tree below, gasping for breath. The megaphone landed on the ground, where Emily picked it up. She and Connor began to run in the direction the other five had gone.

"Andy!" she shouted through the megaphone, "Follow us to the London Eye if you want the 8a team dead!"

The airship turned around, flying in the direction that Connor and Emily were running.

About a mile ahead, Seb, Steven, Abi, Ash and Jasmine had arrived at the London Eye. They booked a ticket and ran into one of the capsules. A small family walked into the capsule, and Abi swiped the sword off Seb's hand and pointed it at them.

"Fuck off if you want to live", she snapped, and the family ran away screaming. Seb laughed.

"And you called me cruel", he giggled.

The capsule was starting to move upwards, more London becoming visible every minute. The panicked criminals running for dear life were starting to look like ants. Jasmine focused her attention at two young people sprinting across the bridge, and soon recognised them as Connor and Emily. She gasped as she noticed red beams striking the ground behind them.

Steven and Ash were kissing like lovers who had not seen each other in years, not paying attention to their surroundings. Seb's eyes widened as the airship became visible from behind the buildings. "Here we go", he sighed, lifting his sword.


	19. Chapter 19 - In Shooting Range

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 19: IN SHOOTING RANGE**

The five of them sat there in the capsule as it got closer to the top of London, watching the airship slowly make its way towards them. Steven and Ash were hugging each other in worry, the other three continued to stare out of the window.

"Do you reckon James and Matt are alright, wherever they are?" asked Abi.

"I sure hope so", replied Seb. He looked at his sword, which was glowing with a powerful flame. "Soon Andrew and the airship will be in shooting range, and we'll be able to blast him out of the sky." Abi nodded after Seb said this, and returned to the window.

"It's going to be okay", Steven told Ash, stroking her hair, "I won't let him harm you."

Ash smiled at Steven, hugging him more tightly. From the capsule, the people outside were getting smaller. Jasmine could no longer see Connor or Emily running through the bridge. But she could see many new people beginning to run around London. They were presumably Scotland Yard's policemen, coming to collect the rioting criminals.

The airship was now hovering right in front of the London Eye, blotting out the sun. Andrew teleported into the capsule, stroking his staff.

"It's great to see you here rejoicing at New England", Andrew gleamed, "It's just a shame that you're trying to destroy it. I would be a great world leader. Prime minister isn't a good enough title for someone as powerful as me. At least now you guys will get your reward. You will die in the Promised Land!"

Andrew swung his staff in Ash's direction, but Steven jumped in front of it, feeling its full blow. He fell to the floor of the capsule, causing it to shake mildly.

"Stevy!" Ash screamed, picking up his unconscious body and shaking it in an attempt to wake him up. He was breathing, which gave Ash a sign of relief.

Seb shot some flames from the sword, but Andrew teleported away from them. The glass of the capsule smashed when the flames hit it. Andrew grabbed Seb by a headlock, strangling him. "You will not prevent my victory!" Andrew boomed, tightening his grip.

Abi watched in shock, suddenly looking at the staff on the ground. She ran to it, picking it up. "Hey, Andrew!" she shouted, "Wave goodbye to your powers!"

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise as Abi threw the staff out of the hole in the capsule. It hit the River Thames with a loud splash. He knelt to the ground, feeling weaker. "You... bitch..." he growled, running to her and grabbing her by the neck. He slowly began to push her towards the hole in the capsule, laughing maniacally as he did this.

"You make one more move", Seb snapped at Andrew, pointing his sword, "And I end you."

"I don't care anymore", laughed Andrew, pushing Abi inches closer to the hole in the capsule, "You've stripped me of my powers. The police down there will give me the death sentence anyway, I'm sure of it. I'd rather die in dignity than shame!"

Seb turned the sword towards the airship outside. "You could escape with that", he said, "Do you want me to break your ticket to freedom?"

Andrew stared at Seb emotionlessly, letting go of Abi. She fell off the capsule, but managed to grab onto one of the London Eye's metal frames, struggling. Andrew let out one giant, insane laugh, which turned into a roar of surprise as Seb shot a burst of flames towards the airship. One small ember managed to hit its outside envelope, making a large, burning hole into the inside. Only then did Seb see the hundreds of sticks of dynamite stacked up within the airship, before the flames lit them up.

That was when the airship exploded, severely damaging the London Eye and sending it tipping towards the Thames. The flames from the ignited airship could be seen from miles around. In a distant park in Staines, the small ball of fire that was Andrew's airship could be seen lighting up the grey sky. Inside a bin in the park, the grapefruit that was once Admiral Gregory Grayfoo was watching. And it let out a twisted smile.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Leap of Faith

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 20: A LEAP OF FAITH**

As the London Eye inched closer to the Thames, Andrew whimpered. He had no powers, and he knew that when the wheel collapsed into the river he would die. Seb, Jasmine, Ash and Steven were trapped in the capsule with him, holding on to their seats to avoid falling through the hole into their demise. Ash was trying desperately to wake Steven, as the London Eye dropped another few inches. Abi was clinging on to the metal bars outside, screaming as she looked down towards the brown waters which would soon consume her.

"I'll be dead before they find me", Andrew laughed, "I'll have won the battle!"

"Shut up or I will drop you into the river", Seb gritted under his teeth, clutching at his sword with one hand as he held on to his seat with the other. He could feel himself sliding lower to the waters, and he knew he had only one solution. He looked down at his fiery sword. "Goodbye, old friend", he said, "Maybe I'll fight with you another day."

He let go of the sword, watching it plunge into the river below. Its flames went out immediately as it sank like a stone into the mud at the bottom. He now held on to the seat with both of his hands, lifting himself up slowly, and eventually standing up inside the capsule.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm gonna take a leap of faith", replied Seb, "Into the main framework of the London Eye. You, Steven, Ash and our new prisoner can join me. From there we'll be able to help Abi, and then slide on the metal bars down to safety. You in?"

Jasmine nodded, and helped Ash to pull up Steven. Within a few minutes, Seb, Steven and Ash were on the metal frames and free from the capsule. As Jasmine began to lift Andrew, the capsule jolted violently and began to break from the framework.

"JASMINE!" screamed Ash as she watched the capsule shake.

"It's okay", gasped Jasmine, "I'll keep Andrew safe when this shitbox hits the Thames. You guys keep going, get to safety!"

As soon as Jasmine said this, the capsule freed itself from the main framework, dropping into the river below. Seb saluted at the capsule, and began to take a leap across the metal bars towards the ground. A leap of faith.

Steven slowly woke up to Ash giving him the kiss of life. He jumped up immediately, hugging her.

"What's happening?" he asked, looking at the vast framework of the wheel, the capsules dropping one by one. "Actually, forget the question. Let's get down to the ground!"

Steven and Ash began to swing down the bars in the direction of the ground like monkeys. Seb found Abi, who was losing her grip on the bars, close to falling to the ground. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"Of course, you fucking idiot!" she replied, gasping desperately. "Get me out of here!"

Seb helped her up, and as she stood up she said "Thanks", before starting to swing down as the wheel jolted again. Seb smiled and began to swing down as well. On the ground, Seb, Steven, Ash and Abi met Connor and Emily, who were standing there exhausted.

"I suggest we run again before the wheel collapses on us", Emily laughed.

"Where's Jasmine?" Connor asked worriedly.

Seb looked at the River Thames, where there were about five floating capsules. He pointed at them, dropping his head. Connor stared in shock, his eyes widening and watering slightly. He began to run, but Seb grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Let me go!" Connor shouted.

"This wheel is about to collapse into the river", Seb snapped, "How will anyone, let alone Jasmine, survive that?"

Connor pointed at the capsules, and Seb stared to see an arm slowly reaching out of a hole in one of them. Jasmine lifted herself up, carrying an unconscious Andrew with her, and began to run towards the six of them, lifting Andrew onto her shoulders. When she caught up, they all began to run in the direction of Waterloo station, hearing the London Eye let out one last mighty creak before falling into the Thames, causing giant waves as it hit the waters with a brutal force.


	21. Chapter 21 - Good Job, 8a Team!

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 21: GOOD JOB, 8A TEAM!**

As the seven of them sat at Waterloo station, criminals everywhere were being taken away by Scotland Yard's finest. Jasmine took a groaning Andrew to the chief of police.

"Thank you, good girl", said the chief, "But I'm afraid you're coming with us too."

"Wait, why?" asked Jasmine.

"We found your murder victims at the IT block at your school. Three dead! You're only in Year 8, for Christ's sakes! You young 'uns are always up to no good nowadays!"

The policemen attached handcuffs to Andrew and Jasmine, taking them away.

"I'll be back, and next time I will be more powerful!" shouted Andrew.

"Oh shut up, you little git!" snapped Jasmine.

Seb, Connor, Steven, Ash, Abi and Emily were watching as Jasmine and Andrew were taken away. "Typical Jasmine", laughed Connor heartily, "Always being involved in murder cases. She will never learn."

Ash leaned her head on Steven's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to get used to this Stash crap, aren't we?" asked Seb.

"You'll cope with it eventually", replied Steven as he swept Ash off her feet. Seb didn't know it yet, but Steven was right.

Two boys ran up to the six of them, panting in exhaustion. They were Matt and James, smiling victoriously. "It'll be nice to have a half term now", said James.

"Shame the school wasn't destroyed", replied Emily.

"But learning is fun", interrupted Connor, "Right, guys?"

The seven of them walked away, leaving Connor behind. "Come back, guys", he whimpered. He waddled after them.

A week later, the eight of them were back at school, studying. They had a replacement biology teacher, after Miss G was supposedly "butchered by the rampaging criminals". Seb was reading the newspaper, smiling at the article on page 1.

12 September 2010  
A group of nine students were involved in the events of last week, stopping the terrorist known as Andrew (who now is awaiting a death sentence) from taking Britain by force. The nine young heroes did not want to reveal their names, but we in England salute them. Good job, 8a Team! –David Cameron, prime minister.


	22. Chapter 22 - What Happens Next?

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**CHAPTER 22: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

At the end of the school day, Seb packed his bags and walked with the other seven. "So what happens next, guys?" he asked.

"I am thinking we should go to a 17th Century poets exhibition", suggested Connor.

"Fuck off", replied Matt. Connor put his head in his hands, pretending to cry.

"I just miss Jasmine now that she's in prison", cried Connor, "And Stash making out right next to me isn't helping!"

He gestured at Ash and Steven, who were kissing once again.

"Eventually Steven's gonna get withdrawal symptoms when he's not kissing Ash", Seb said.

The eight of them all laughed together; appreciating the good times they were going to have this year now that Andrew's attacks were over. Then they all walked their separate ways, heading into the sunset. It was going to be a good year.


	23. Epilogue

The 8a Team – Novelised from the Comic

**EPILOGUE**

Prison was like hell. Luckily, Andrew was only going to spend another month in it due to his impending death sentence. He couldn't wait to leave the cell he shared with Jasmine, who was always insulting him and making his life a wreck. He had enough. If he didn't die, he would bring the world to its knees again. If he still had his powerful staff.

"I could help you escape", gleamed Jasmine, "If you leave my friends alone. By the way, word on the newspaper has it that your staff was found in the Thames, and they've stored it in the British Museum." Jasmine threw the day's paper at Andrew, who picked it up and read it.

STAFF OF TERRORIST FOUND IN THAMES  
Last night, divers who were searching the London Eye wreckage have found a staff containing a red ruby, which has been recognised as the staff of Andrew Tobin, the young terrorist who is now facing the death sentence from British authorities. Also found was a sword, but the discovery is insignificant in comparison to the terrorist's weapon.  
-Robert Black

"How do I know you're on my side?" asked Andrew.

"Because I have an escape planned", replied Jasmine.

"Oh, sure, what is it? Are you planning on blowing up the pris"-

Jasmine grabbed a remote and pressed one of the buttons on it, causing an explosion a few cells away. The explosions got closer and closer until the wall in front of Andrew and Jasmine burst into flames, revealing the sunset outside. Andrew smiled as the fresh air blew into his face.

"Why did you have all that dynamite in your airship, Andrew?" asked Jasmine.

"It was a method of escape or suicide, in case the police were to catch me", replied Andrew.

"Well, you're lucky I managed to take some from your cupboards in the Houses of Parliament."

Andrew nodded as they walked out into the air of London, staring in the distance towards Westminster. They could see the Houses of Parliament as well as the River Thames itself, with a large construction site for the new London Eye. London looked beautiful once more, and Andrew couldn't wait to make it look ugly again.

"Next stop, the British Museum", smiled Andrew, turning to Jasmine. "You ready for this?"


End file.
